The present invention relates to a tool for displaying commodities, wherein a lever mounted on a display shelf and an edge of a hook pin are connected, and an edge of a card positioned on an upper portion of the hook pin is combined. The card is used to display and control the commodities.
In the prior art, a tool for suspending commodities comprises of a hook pin for suspending commodities, a mating or engaging member, and a lever, wherein the hook pin and the engaging member are assembled. The engaging member detachably holds the hook pin, and has a cross-section generally in an xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d shape, and a lever equipped member on a backboard of a shelf is supported by engaging the engaging member from upwards.
This kind of technology is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 58-131765, for example. The technical means disclosed in this publication comprises a tool for suspending commodities, which is combined with the engaging member in an xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d shape at a rear end of the hook pin for suspending commodities. The tool is engaged and supported to a lever equipped member on a rear plate of a shelf by assembling an elastic plate for displaying the commodities with an engaging portion folded in a box shape in order to surround the tool. In the tool for suspending the commodities, the lever and an elastic plate for displaying the commodities move together laterally.
The mating member in the xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d shape described in the Publication is formed of a heavy metal member. Since the metal member is fixed to the lever by engaging from upwards, a backlash occurs always by the weight when suspending the commodities. It is troublesome to attach and detach the commodities on a display shelf where many levers are mounted with narrower spaces in the up and down directions, because the commodities on an upper shelf must be removed when the supported commodity is attached or detached. Further, an inner surface of the engaging member in the xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d shape is separated from an opposing side of the lever. Since a backlash occurs due to the separation when the member moves, very troublesome operation is required unless the rear end of the tool for suspending the commodities is manipulated immediately.
The present invention has been made to solve the problem of a tool for suspending the commodities in the prior art comprising a tool for suspending commodities and an elastic plate for displaying the commodities on a shelf.
The object of the present invention is to provide a tool for suspending commodities, comprising a combination of the tool for suspending commodity with a lever, for allowing the smooth attachment and detachment of the tool for suspending the commodities to the lever, and smooth lateral movement of the tool for suspending the commodities through the lever.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool for displaying the commodities to which a card for indicating the commodities can be smoothly attached to and detached from the tool for suspending the commodities.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
In order to achieve the objects mentioned-above, the invention according to the first aspect comprises of combination of a lever in a square cross section with an engaging member. The lever is equipped with projections at both ends of upper and lower surfaces, and oblique surfaces are formed at upper and lower portions of its left and right sides projecting outwardly gradually from upper and lower portions to a central portion. An intermediate portion in a shape of a groove is formed in the middle of the oblique surfaces at the upper and lower portions. The tool for suspending the commodities further includes a hook pin fixed to the engaging member. The engaging member includes a front long tongue-shaped piece having a concave or flat portion, and an oblique surface extending from the flat portion and projecting inwardly toward a lower end of the long tongue-shaped piece, and a rear short tongue-shaped piece having an oblique portion gradually inclining inwardly and downwardly and a projected securing portion with an oblique inner surface continuing from a lower portion of the oblique surface.
The tool for suspending the commodities is easily engaged with the lever, and has no backlash toward upper and lower directions. The tool is removed by rotating the engaging member not pulling toward the up and down directions. Further, since this rotation is performed by rotation of a tip of the hook pin, it can be easily detached from the shelf on which many commodities are suspended. The engaging member contacts at least both of left and right sides of the lever. And, the tool for suspending the commodities can move laterally very easily.
In the lever, the oblique surfaces are symmetrical with respect to a center line such that they are arranged with spaces at the middle of the upper and lower portions of left and right sides. Accordingly, it is not required to select upper or lower direction when the lever is mounted, and the shelf for displaying the commodities is efficiently installed freely in the installation form.
The invention according to the second aspect comprises a supporting structure at three points, wherein an upper securing piece for securing a mating hole of a commodities indicating card, and an inserting groove for inserting and securing a rear end of the commodity card in the mating member. They do not contact other commodities displayed on the commodities displaying shelf since they are located at a free space in the shelf. The displayed commodities are not damaged nor prevent the tool for displaying commodities from moving laterally.